To You
by b92morgan
Summary: It's Arthur and Merlin's wedding day and Arthur has a surprise for his beloved husband during the reception. MODERN SETTING. MERTHUR WEDDING DAY. INSPIRED BY SONG


**this is just a small text, inspired by an Italian song that I love.**

 **in this fiction I have translated in English the lyrics of the original song... I hope you enjoy it.**

 _ **Original Song: "A Te" by Jovanotti (To You)**_

 **you can find it on youtube even with English lyrics.**

* * *

"Check, check, check" Arthur cleared his throat with a light cough to attract the attention of the guests, relatives and friends who were having fun in the reception room of his wedding. "Um ... can I have your attention, please? Thanks ... you're probably wondering what I'm doing here on the stage with a microphone in my hand ... I can hear the thoughts of my _dear_ sister from here saying 'What the hell is my idiot of a brother doing up there? He is so embarrassing'... "

"Half-sister" Morgana corrected him immediately without malice, causing the laughter of all presents.

"Right, half-sister, you harpy ... anyway, I'm here because I want to give a gift to my new husband, my beloved Merlin, who is looking at me just now with his beautiful blue eyes and he's definitely cursing me like the prat he thinks I am"

"Hurry up, Pendragon!" an annoying and slightly tipsy voice shouted from the bar area of the room. It was obviously Gwaine, who was already half drunk and clinging to the shoulder of his husband Percival.

"Why do you always have to ruin my romantic moments, Gwaine? Like that time when you interrupted me and Merlin in the pub loo, while we were ..."

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled, shocked, blushing and not yet able to understand what that dollop-head of his husband was up to.

"Shut up, Merlin ... if no one else wants to interrupt me ... good… So, Merlin has always complained that I'm too rigid and unable to make romantic gestures. Therefore today, the most beautiful and important day of our lives, I would like to show him that I'm not ashamed to show him how I feel ... I love you, Merlin ... with all my heart ... "

In that moment, Arthur pointed to the dj to start the music; he took the microphone and began to sing, under the surprised eyes of everyone. _Arthur Pendragon doesn't sing!_

 _._

 _'To you, because you're unique in the world,_

 _the only reason_

 _to go till the end of my every breath,_

 _When I look at you,_

 _after a day full of words,_

 _Without you saying anything to me,_

 _Everything gets better_

 _._

 _To you, because you're the one that found me_

 _in a corner with my fists closed,_

 _with my back against a wall_

 _ready to defend myself_

 _with my eyes facing the ground._

 _I was standing in the line with the disappointed people._

 _You've picked me up like a cat_

 _and took me with you_

 _._

 _To you I sing another song_

 _Because I don't have anything else,_

 _anything better to give you of all the things I have_

 _Take my time and the magic,_

 _that with one jump_

 _makes us fly in the air like bubbles._

 _._

 _To you, because you are_

 _You simply are_

 _The substance of my days_

 _The substance of my days_

 _To you, my greatest and true love_

 _To you, because you've taken my life_

 _and you've done a lot more with it_

 _To you, because you gave time some sense without measuring it_

 _To you, my greatest and true love._

 _._

 _To you, whom I have seen crying in my hand_

 _So fragile that I could have killed you just by squeezing you a little stronger_

 _And then I've seen you_

 _with the strength of an airplane_

 _Taking your life in your hands_

 _And dragging it into a safe zone_

 _._

 _To you, because you've taught me how to dream_

 _And the art of the adventure_

 _._

 _To you, because you believe in courage_

 _But also in fear_

 _._

 _To you, the best thing_

 _That has ever happened to me_

 _._

 _To you, who change every days_

 _But always stay the same_

 _._

 _To you, because you are,_

 _You simply are_

 _The substance of my days_

 _The substance of my dreams_

 _To you, because you are_

 _You truly are_

 _The substance of my dreams_

 _The substance of my days_

 _._

 _To you, who never like yourself_

 _even if you're wonderful._

 _Nature's forces gather in you,_

 _You're a cliff, a plant, a hurricane_

 _You're the horizon that welcomes me when I go far away_

 _._

 _To you, the only friend that I can have_

 _The only love I'd want to have if you weren't with me._

 _._

 _To you, who have made my life so beautiful,_

 _who can turn fatigue into an immense pleasure_

 _._

 _To you, my greatest and true love_

 _To you, because you've taken my life_

 _And you've made so much more out of it_

 _To you, because you've given time some sense without measuring it_

 _To you, my greatest and true love_

 _._

 _To you, because you are_

 _You simply are_

 _The substance of my days_

 _The substance of my dreams_

 _._

 _And to you, who are,_

 _You simply are,_

 _My life partner_

 _The substance of my_ _dreams'_

 _.._

Arthur had never stopped looking at Merlin in the eye all the time he had sung.

The brunet was frozen in the middle of the room with incredulous eyes, but slightly wet with emotion and wonder.

Arthur, at the end of the music, joined his husband and kissed him tenderly, but always with the usual note of passion that he never failed to transmit.

Then, the blond stroked his cheek, wiping the small tears away. His eyes were full of love, devotion, trust. "I love you, my Merlin ... and I can't wait to live the rest of my life with you"

When Merlin replied with one of his smiles that could illuminate an entire room, Arthur thought:

 _'Yes, I really can't wait for it!'_


End file.
